


Love Has No Barrier

by Business_Doge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determined Love (Charisk), F/F, Fluff, Sequel, Soul Touching, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Business_Doge/pseuds/Business_Doge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Determined Love (Charisk)!</p>
<p>*Please read that before this*</p>
<p>Frisk and Chara have finally freed everyone in the Underground, and are trying to adjust to their new life on the Surface. What adventures will the Surface hold for them? </p>
<p>(With plenty of fun stuff to come!) Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Five months have passed since the barrier to the Underground had been broken. Monsters have made their presence in the world, and have moved all around. When they had first arrived, people were scared, confused, and angry. No one knew why these strange creatures were walking around on the Surface.  
Immediately, Asgore and Toriel were elected to the ambassadors for the monsters. Over the span of three months, they met with many world leaders, took part in countless interviews, and introduced monsters to the world.  
  
Over the next two months, countries had already started to make adjustments for both monster and human necessities. Monsters attended school with humans, they worked along side each other, monsters owned their own businesses, monster food was sold at groceries stores, and even the history of monsters and humans were taught once more.  
Many humans had come to see that monsters were nice and friendly. Many, in fact, were rather popular.  
  
Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren were currently rising fast on a world wide scale as a top performance music group. Napstablook and Shyren worked on and released stand alone albums whenever Mettaton worked on movies or TV shows. Being an entertainment robot, born to be a star, he was built for all types of talents, making him well known and loved quickly.  
  
Frisk and Chara currently lived with Sans and Papyrus in a large house Sans achieved by "winning" a contest. The girls had asked Asgore and Toriel not to tell the world that they freed the monsters, as they didn't want to be hounded by paparazzi, the news, or even random people on the streets.  
  
After escaping the Underground, the girls had been living comfortably, going out on occasion. Chara, not being keen on interacting with humans, did not want to leave their house often, to Frisk's dismay. Frisk, being the naturally curious, wants to go explore the world, but she refuses to do it without Chara, drawing the girls to an impasse.  
Chara felt bad about not leaving the house with Frisk, but could never find the will to leave. She wanted to experience new things with Frisk, and, on occasion, Frisk would coax her into leaving, but more than not, she stayed home, watching TV.  
  
Both Sans and Papyrus have jobs now. Papyrus owned an Italian restaurant which was known for it's spaghetti, which had a strange after-taste to it that no one could describe. Papyrus enjoys his job, and personally delivers every meal to every customer, greeting them with a large smile, a can-do attitude, and a loud: "HELLO HUMAN!"  
  
Sans worked in construction. He used his magical powers to help, mostly, and even the Gaster Blasters help. He doesn't mind his job, but enjoys staying home and sleeping, or going to Grillby's: Still Burning. (Grillbz restaurant on the Surface) Together with Papyrus, the skele-bros make plenty of money.  
  
Alphys and Undyne lived together in a large house, where their basement has been turned into a laboratory for Alphys. Undyne had been recognized for her strength, and leadership skills rather quickly by government officials. Soon, she had been offered a job as an FBI agent, undergoing training immediately.  
  
Alphys however, was recognized for her feats in science, and works with top scientists around the world. Currently, working on a project that lets monster SOULS become as strong as Humans. She still watches anime, and obsesses over manga, and Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. Her and Undyne attend Comic-Cons and A-Cons often, making many friends.  
  
Muffet owns a chain of bakery's around different countries, selling Spider and Human based goods. So far, life has been good, for Humans and monsters alike. But with all good things, there must be some bad, and for the monsters, there is.  
  
A small organization, calling themselves the "Anti-Monsters" have made their negative opinions on monsters well known. Their group grows slowly in numbers, and constantly threat monster-kind on live television, but have never actually caused any harm to any monster. Many of their members where masks, and try to change their voice, making it seem as if they want to hide their identities from other Humans.  
  
Toriel has made several public announcements about the Anti-Monsters, but, being the naturally caring and kind type, she only asks of them to be peaceful and see that monsters are good and kind. Never making any type of rude, rash, or harmful comment towards them.  
  
For now, it is mostly peaceful for everyone world wide. The initial excitement of monsters moving to the Surface seems to be dying down, as most are getting well adjusted to everything.

___________________________  
Hey guys!

SO! This is just the prologue of the new book! I just wanted to make this as a background for what was happening. So, I think I have most of it down.

I'm sorry if the prologue may disappoint you, because you wanted actual story, but I really felt like a background chapter would be important! You don't have to worry too much though! Chapter 1 will be posted soon!

I hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	2. A New Life

It was an early spring morning. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on mornings like these, people like Frisk enjoyed the outside. She sat alone, as no one was awake other than Papyrus, but he was making breakfast.

The air was cool, and relaxing. The sky was clear, the trees made a calming rustle, the grass danced rhythmically with the gentle wind, and the sun was rising over the small hills across the Skele-bro's house. A truly beautiful morning, worthy of even the Great Papyrus. Frisk giggled at the funny thought.  
Laying on the grass, staring into the sky, Frisk was at peace. Ever since her adventure with Chara through the Underground, her new life on the Surface was much calmer and laid back. Secretly, she missed the thrill of an adventure, seeing new things, meeting new people, creating new experiences, and enjoying her time with Chara, the love of her life. She could still spend time with Chara, but she never wanted to leave the house. While it was disappointing, Frisk didn't really mind. She would convince her every now and again to leave, anyways.

Frisk heard the door open and close, and the sound of someone walking towards her, but she didn't move, and instead, closed her eyes, with a faint grin across her face.

"you went outside just to take a nap?" Sans said, looking at Frisk laying in the grass. He grinned slightly wider noticing that Frisk was grinning in her "sleep". "heh. and here i thought i was the only one who still smiled as they slept."

Frisk giggled, and sat up, looking over to Sans, who was already sitting next to her.

"mornin' kiddo." He said.

"Morning lazy-bones." Frisk smiled.

"heh. i can't argue with that." Sans said, looking around at the scenery. Yellow flowers spotted their rather large backyard, moving slowly with the wind, along with the grass. He stared at the sun, peeking just barely over the hills in the distance. No matter how many times he had seen it before, and felt its warmth on his bones, he couldn't get enough.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Frisk said, seeing Sans space out.

"huh? oh yeah. well, ya know me. i'm a **bone** -ified sun watcher."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Frisk said, trying not to giggle, even at the not-so-well-put-together pun.

"ya got me." Sans said, sarcastically putting his hands up, like he was caught red handed. " **tibia** honest, i thought you'd laugh anyway."

"You wish." Frisk said, sticking her tongue out. "Say." She said, thinking of something. "Why did you come out here anyway?"

"oh yeah. must have forgot. papyrus says breakfast is ready. he told me to come get you." Sans got up, took a shortcut ten feet to the door, and opened it, walking in.

Frisk got up and followed after, looking up to the window to the top left of the house, wondering if Chara was still sleeping. She normally slept later than everyone else, only occasionally waking early for unknown reasons.

Walking into the house, Frisk was greeted by the mouth watering scent of bacon and waffles. She could smell the faint vanilla coming from the waffles, and the strong bacon-y smell, trying to mask the waffle-y smell.

Lately, Papyrus had been cooking new, non spaghetti, items, as he discovered a cookbook from a local library, who let him keep it free of charge, after Sans had talked to them privately.  
The kitchen was to the direct left, as you walked through the front door, with bone-ropes hanging from the doorway leading to it. They made little clacking noises as you walked though them, or brushed them to the side, which Frisk always enjoyed.

To the right, the living room, complete with a large couch, stretching far across the room, so all the members of the house could sit on it comfortably. It looked like a giant sideways "L" across the large room, as it took a ninety degree turn towards the back of the room. In front of the couch was a seventy-two inch flat screen TV, complete with an entertainment center, containing two of the newest gaming consoles, and two speakers. Behind the couch, was a small walkway that lead to the stairs, which led to Frisk and Chara's room to the left, Sans' room to the right, and the upstairs bathroom towards the left, near the center.

The skele-bros weren't too keen on decor, and had a few shelves here and there, with pictures of all their friends and loved ones, and one vase, in a corner of the living room, with no particular reason for being there.

Papyrus was in the kitchen, making more bacon in his pan, when he saw Frisk. He looked over and smiled wide. "FRISK! FOOD IS READY, AND I AM MAKING SOME EXTRA BACON STRIPS! COULD YOU GO WAKE THE OTHER HUMAN AND TELL THEM AS WELL? THEY WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS BREAKFAST, AFTER ALL, IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" He placed some more bacon on a plate, already full of bacon.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Frisk said, walking upstairs.

Chara was sitting in her bed, staring out the window at the end of the room. The sun was rising, filtering light throughout her room, disturbing her sleep. She realized she must of forgot to close the window curtains, and sighed. She looked at the alarm clock next to her. 7:18.

"So early.." She said, her voice still trying to wake up as well.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, making her jump slightly. The door cracked open, and her favorite person popped in, closing the door behind her.

"Morning beautiful." Chara said, smiling.

"You're awake?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Yeah.. It was too bright." She said, pointing towards the window. "I couldn't sleep."

Frisk looked over, noticing the window was still uncovered by its curtains. "Oh, I did that." Frisk said, blankly.

"Ugh.. Frisk. You know I like the room dark when I'm sleeping!" Chara said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry! I forgot."

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to make it up to me." Chara said, looking at Frisk with a "you know what I mean" look.

"And how would I do that?" Frisk said, with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Come here and find out." Chara said, winking. She opened the blanket she was snuggled up in, as an invite for Frisk.

Frisk smiled, and walked over to Chara, and crawled with her in bed, hugging her, as Chara wrapped the blanket around them. She rose her head to kiss Chara on the cheek, before resting back on Chara's shoulder.

"I was thinking a little more than that." Chara said, an evil grin spreading across her face. Before Frisk could say anything, Chara hugged Frisk, and pushed her down on her back, Chara laying on top of her.

"Well, if this is what you wanted, you should've just said so." Frisk said, smiling and blushing.

Chara gave Frisk a warm smile, before leaning down and kissing her.

Frisk didn't hesitate kissing Chara back, forgetting the reason she came upstairs in the first place. She melted into the kiss, using her free hand to run through Chara's hair.

Chara ran her hand along Frisk's waist, and up her body, sending goosebumps all over Frisk from the gentle touch. She began to kiss Frisk harder, as a sign she wanted more.

Frisk moved her face so Chara wasn't in contact with her lips anymore, teasing Chara.

Chara didn't mind, however, and began to kiss Frisk's cheek over and over, before moving to her neck. She kissed her softly, and slowly, enjoying herself.  
Frisk was enjoying herself as well, letting out small moans as Chara's kisses got more aggressive. She smiled, and continued to run her hand through Chara's hair, gripping whenever Chara took a step further and bit her neck.

Chara bit Frisk forcefully, a hunger growing within her, making her want more.

Frisk let out a gasp at the sudden bite. "Chara.. be gentle.." She said.

Chara lifted her head, looking Frisk in the eye. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"I never said s-stop.." Frisk said, blushing.

Chara's evil grin flashed again, and she moved back to Frisk's neck, kissing and sucking. Frisk was letting out small moans of pleasure as Chara continued to work on Frisk's neck.

Frisk was holding onto Chara's back before long, holding on to her with the little strength she could muster. Her body felt like it was going to shut down, and let Chara have her way completely.

Chara started to move back up Frisk's neck, moving to her cheek, and eventually, finding her tender lips. Frisk welcomed her kiss, and immediately licked Chara's lips. She loved the taste of her.

Chara felt Frisk's tongue brush against her lips, and she instantly became hungrier.  
She wanted more and more.

Chara stuck her tongue is Frisk's mouth quickly, making Frisk let out a small gasp, but she held tight, and let Chara enter her mouth. They licked each other's tongues. Their lips became wet, as the session intensified.

Frisk dug her nails into Chara with some pressure, but not enough to hurt. Chara enjoyed this, strangely.

Chara ran her hand up and down Frisk's waist, using the tips of her fingers to make the touch more enjoyable.

The kiss became more passionate. The girls were engulfed in each other's embrace. They loved the other's taste and gentle touch. Both girls started to release louder moans as they kissed harder, and faster. Neither were concerned with anything outside of their little bubble. Both of them were only concerned with one thing: each other.

***knock***  
  
But nobody came.

***knock knock***  
  
No one heard.

The door to Chara's room opened slowly. Making a small creaking sound as it opened.

"hey, are you two up here?" a familiar voice was heard.

Chara became wide eyed as she heard the voice. She released herself from Frisk, and looked up, and her face becoming redder than a tomato.  
"paps sent me to-" Sans said, stopping, as he realized what he was seeing.

Chara was on top of Frisk, her face facing Sans with a shocked expression. She looked scared, nervous, and embarrassed all at once.

Frisk opened her eyes, noticing Chara not kissing her anymore and looked over to see Sans, standing in the doorway, his grin shrunk almost completely. She suddenly jumped up, knocking Chara over on the bed. "SANS!" She yelled.

"i uh... didn't know you two were... i'll uh... get going..." Sans said, walking quickly out of the room, slamming the door.

Both the girls were red in the face. Frisk looked over to Chara. "Um. That was awkward!" She said, letting out a nervous, half-hearted laugh.

"Um... yeah.." Chara said, trying to calm down. Her heart was beating intensely. "I can't believe he saw us.."

Frisk got out of Chara's bed, and went to the bathroom in her room, to adjust herself. Her hair was messy from the session, and she needed to make sure she looked presentable. "Chara, you should probably get dressed as well! Papyrus made breakfast."

When Frisk had finished, she walked out of Chara's room, blowing her a kiss as she left.

Chara sat in her bed for awhile, trying to calm herself. She went into her bathroom, and made herself look somewhat presentable, as she didn't care all too much, and put on brown shorts with a green striped shirt. She walked downstairs and joined the bros and Frisk at the kitchen table.

"WOWIE YOU TWO, WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Papyrus asked, shoving a waffle in his face. As he chewed it, it slowly dissipated into nothing, as when any monster eats food. They don't digest food, it just disappears with magic. Frisk always found that interesting.

"yea you two. what did take so long." Sans said, drinking some ketchup. His grin was still shrunk.

"Chara had something to show me." Frisk said quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU SHOW HER?"

"Um.." Chara said, not actually having an answer.

Before she could answer, a loud whistling could be heard.

"OH THE TEA IS READY!" Papyrus said, jumping up to grab it.

"you coulda just said: occupied, or somethin' and i woulda gone away." Sans said, not looking either girl in the eye.

"Didn't hear you." Chara said nonchalantly, biting into some bacon.

After breakfast, Sans decided he had seen enough for a day, and went to sleep on the couch, causing Papyrus to yell at him, but to no prevail. Papyrus decided to go to town to pick up some groceries after deciding to leave Sans alone. The girls went upstairs, to Chara's room.

For awhile, they sat on Chara's bed, cuddling and watching the MTT news. Much like the humans, monster's had their own news channel for all things monster related.  
"GOOD MORNING BEAUTIES!" Mettaton yelled, grabbing a microphone. Now a days, he was rarely ever seen in his "normal" form, as he, and most other humans, preferred his EX form. Alphys recently upgraded his battery to last months at a time, with a recharge rate of only two days, as he bragged on his latest interview with human sensation talk show host Ellen.

"Today, on this special MTT report, I, Mettaton, will be hosting it myself, rather than the normal crew!" A round of applause could be heard. Behind Mettaton, was a giant glass wall with thousands of fans behind it screaming Mettaton's name. "Big things to come in the monster world, beauties! So many events in so many different areas!"

He started to list off various countries who would be hosting several parties, gatherings, events, and specials. None were close to the girl's current location though.  
"And, one more, very special place to me, hosting a grand party in honor of our freedom, my current home town of Goldcrest! As all had been settled with the humans and monster's and peace has been found, what better time for a grand party!" Mettaton said, seeming very excited.

Currently, the girls and the Skele-bros have been living in the outskirts of Goldcrest, enjoying the hills outside of the large city. Mettaton had a house built in town upon hearing the girls living there, now taking permanent residence in the city. Of course, he still traveled the world often, but still considers this place home.

"If you live near, or just want to visit, you better plan to stay for this three day event!" Mettaton said, posing for no reason. "In exactly two weeks, this once in a lifetime event will start, so get-"

Frisk looked up excitedly, and turned off the TV, and looked at Chara. "Chara! We have to go! It's close to us, and it is in celebration of everything we worked so hard for!"

Chara saw how excited Frisk was, and honestly, she wanted to go as well. It looked exciting. "Sure. Why not?" She said.

"Wow! Really? No objections?" Frisk asked, more surprised than happy.

"Yeah sure. You are _always_ complaining I don't get out enough." Chara said, rolling her eyes.  
"Because you don't!" Frisk giggled.

"So, I'll go with you. And I promise I'll get out more often too."

"Oh yeah?" Frisk said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I can change my mind if you'd like." Chara said, grinning.

Frisk hugged Chara tight. "No! I'm happy with this! I'm so excited!"

The girls sat with each other for some time, the TV not on, but they were fine with it. They enjoyed each other's presence more anyways.  
Frisk couldn't stop thinking about the party, and all the exciting things she and Chara could do together. She was so happy that Chara was willing to leave the house, and was already planning out dates in her head.

Chara sat on the bed, Frisk holding her tight, smiling. She was thinking about possible things she could d with Frisk, as she had seen on television. She wondered if any of that stuff actually happened in real life. She didn't know much, and she wanted to find out more about the world, and make Frisk happy. It was hard for her though. She thinks about terrible things humans could do, and it always makes her anxious. But, somehow, today, she found the will within herself to tell Frisk she'd leave the house, and that was a promise she was going to keep.

_Two weeks before the party..._

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So uh. Yeah.. very late. I'm so so so so sorry.. Some things came up that... well, I couldn't write. I don't feel like talking about them.

Well! Chapter 1 finally, right? Also, if you are confused about the "two weeks before the party" thing at the end, it is just a marker. I will lead up to the party with filler (maybe story) chapters days at a time. (maybe 2-4, dunno.)

So! Comment what you want during the fillers! (Soul Touching. Siiiiiiiin. Fluff. Certain things you want to see happen, I dunno! Anything! but don't cross a line...)

Hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	3. New Experiences

*Warning, guys. This chapter _WILL_ have sin/smut/sex. So, if that bothers you, DO **NOT** READ it! BUT. It will start with a date, leading up to it. Anywho, on to the chapter...*

* * *

On a relaxing day, one may sit down, listen to music, read a book, or sleep. Others may go out into the world and enjoy what it has to offer, or grab a bite to eat. These kind of people include Frisk. Like most days, she gets up early to watch the sunrise with Papyrus and Sans, and then proceeds to talk to Chara. On nice days, Chara may agree to accompany Frisk outside and tend to the flowers, and even more uncommon, will she agree to join in on an activity outside of the house. Perhaps, however, it is even rarer that Chara is the one who insists to leave the house.

"Come on, Frisk!" Chara pleads. "You are the one who wanted me to start doing stuff with you anyways!"

"Yeah, you're right, but today I just want to stay inside." Frisk said, pulling her blanket over her head.

Chara gets up off her knees and stares at Frisk, wondering what could be wrong with her. She starts to grin widely, and yanks off the blanket covering Frisk.

Frisk groans and looks at the grinning Chara with a disapproving stare. "Charrraaaa... why?" She says.

"Come on," Chara says, still grinning. "You might as well take advantage of this special offer while it lasts! And for the amazing price of _just_ your unyielding co-operation, you can't say no!" She said, making a bad impression of a TV salesperson.

Frisk tries to hide her smile, and turns her face away. "I'm not buying what you're selling!"

Chara saw the smile before Frisk could hide it. She climbs on the bed next to Frisk, getting closer to her, before hugging her waist and getting close to her ear. "Why not?" She whispers.

"I helped Papyrus out in his restaurant all day yesterday, and now I'm tired!" Frisk said, still smiling, but unwilling to move.

"What if I promise you a..." Chara thought for a moment. " _special reward_ if you go out with my today?"

Frisk blushed. "What kind of reward?"

Chara leaned close to Frisk, giving her a quick kiss. "You'll have to wait and see! Besides, just think of this as a date."

Frisk considered the offer for a moment, and than realized what Chara was offering. There was no way she would turn down a date with Chara. She smiled. "Is that special offer still available?"

"All day." Chara said.

Frisk sits up, making Chara release her hold, and stretches.

Chara gets up, and heads towards the door. "I'll be down stairs whenever you're ready. Dress casual!" She said as she walked out.

Frisk smiled, and got off the bed. Walking over to her closet, she considers going back to bed, but wipes that thought from her mind. She picked out her clothes. As far as casual goes, her favorite thing to wear is her purple striped shirt and brown shorts. She went to the bathroom, applied some makeup, and fixed her bed head, and walked out. She had to make sure she looked great for her date, and secretly wished Chara cared as much for her appearance as she did. Honestly, though, Chara had more of a "natural beauty" look to her, with her always rosy cheeks and glistening crimson eyes.

Grabbing a few things, she finally made her way down stairs to the awaiting Chara sitting on the couch with Sans.

"It's about time you-" Chara said, looking Frisk up and down. "W-wow... you look amazing Frisk... I mean! You always look amazing, but now you look even better! Um, wait.. is that rude?" Chara said nervously.

Frisk smiled, extremely flattered. "Don't worry, Chara, I'm not offended. Thank you!"

"wowza frisk. special occasion today?" Sans said, looking at Frisk too.

"Chara didn't tell you? We're going on a date!" Frisk said, excitedly.

"chara is actually leaving the house? who woulda thought." Sans said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm actually the one who suggested it today!" Chara said, proudly.

"well now i know i'm dreaming." Sans said.

Chara got up off the couch and walked over to Frisk, grabbing her hand. "Are you ready?" She said excitedly.

Frisk smiled. "I sure am. Let's get going!"

"heya, wait you two." Sans said, standing up. "do you have money?"

"Yeah, of course." Chara said, annoyed.

"alrighty. well, you two have a ton of fun. a skele- **ton**." Sans said, laughing as he fell back on the couch, seeming to pass out instantly.

The girls both exchanged "can you believe this guy?" glances, and headed out the door.

Seeing as the day was clear, and the temperature was nice and mild, the two decided to walk to the bus stop an entire mile away from their house. Neither minded however, as the sights to see around the walk were worth it.

Frisk had no clue where they were supposed to go today, and tried multiple times to extract the information out of Chara, to no avail.

Chara, on the other hand, had (most of) the day planned out, and was already excited for what lay ahead. For quite some time, she has been keeping up with current events in her city, and everything coming and going. Such as concerts, traveling carnivals, celebrity signings, and special movie screenings. While she rarely attended them, she enjoyed keeping up with everything. Today, she planned to check out the Museum of Monster History first, as a nostalgic reminder of their old journey. Following with dinner at Vulkin's Steakhouse. Secretly, Chara had been planning this for a whole month, and saved money until she could treat Frisk.

Arriving at the bus stop, the girls were pleasantly surprised to see a bus driving around the corner.

"Alright, no wait time!" Chara said, putting a fist in the air.

The two boarded the bus, Chara told the man the street name they were looking for, paid him, and sat down.

Frisk leaned on Chara's shoulder, as Chara stared out the window, enjoying the view. After awhile, she used her fingers to imitate a small person running along side the bus, jumping over obstacles, running faster and slower, and having a good time.

Frisk noticed this, and giggled slightly, but watched Chara. This entertained them both until their eventual stop, which Chara recognized immediately, pulling her away from her imaginary running friend, as she excitedly got up, and she and Frisk got off the bus.

Chara looked around at all the buildings surrounding her, somewhat mesmerized by the city view. She had never seen buildings so large before. Pulling herself away from her trance, Frisk tugged her hand.

"Well, any particular reason we are here?" Frisk asked.

Chara looked ahead of Frisk, and saw a street sign that read: "MH Museum - 1 mile". She pointed towards it, and Frisk looked at it, and smiled widely.

"Oh, Chara! I've been wanting to check this out! Let's get going!" Frisk said, pulling on Chara, as she starting fast walking towards the direction of the museum.

Arriving at the museum, Chara handed the receptionist their pre-bought tickets, and walked inside with Frisk.  
The museum was fairly large, two stories tall. Directly as you walk in is an elevator leading to the second floor. To the left, a Gift Shop and restrooms, and to the right, a hallway leading to the first exhibit room. Properly labeled: "In The Beginning".

Obviously not wanting to head upstairs immediately, the girls headed towards the exhibit.

Walking in, it was obvious that today was somewhat busy, with a large, but not cramped, amount of people, to Chara's dismay.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you. I won't even let them talk to you, or touch you." Frisk said quietly to Chara, who was gripping her arm tightly.

Chara relaxed her grip slightly. "Thank you, Frisk."

The room contained many ancient relics, artifacts, and other findings from an age long forgotten. These old remains were about as old as humanity itself, if not older. It is believed Monster ancestors were around before humans, and eventually interacted with ancient humans.

Frisk continued to read the information, found on the walls, and signs throughout the room, while Chara mostly looked at the artifacts and pictures, sometimes reading, if she was interested enough.

After reading more about the origins of monsters, the girls continued to the next part: "A Monstrous War".

Depicting scenes of bloodshed, anger, misery, distraught, and many horrible things, the walls were lined with pictures and paintings made by both humans and monsters. The beginning of the war, starting with human distrust in the monsters, after generations of peace. Leading with an massive war. The humans with their naturally powerful SOULS, easily outmatched even the most powerful of monster magic. When humans come together to reach a similar goal, no matter evil or good, their SOULS all resonate as one, and become more powerful than could ever be imagined. Monsters, with their dwindling numbers, and faith, grew only weaker, and were almost entirely wiped out by humans. Their dust scattered throughout the Earth, giving life everywhere it went, unknowing to the humans. After a successful FIGHT, the humans trapped what was left of the monsters in the Underground using magic, setting a spell they felt could never be broken by monsters. A large barrier, keeping them all trapped, with the only possible way for freedom being to obtain seven human SOULS.

The exhibit was hard for Chara to look at. Every time she looked at the images, she felt a burning hatred for every one in the room, besides Frisk. She wanted all the humans to pay for what they had done to monsters. Luckily, Frisk already was aware of the situation Chara was in, and quickly left the exhibit, and calmed her down, with much coaxing of Chocolate and kisses.

"Can we leave, Frisk? This wasn't such a good idea after all." Chara said sadly.

"If you feel like you have to, then we can." Frisk smiled, understandingly.

Taking Frisk's hand, Chara walked out of the museum, and started walking on the street, admiring the sights quietly.

"Frisk.." Chara said, looking at a street post.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't view the whole museum. I really wanted to, but.."

"It's okay Char-"

"But it's not okay! I can't even last through a museum exhibit! I can't do it!" Chara started to yell.

Frisk pulled Chara in close, hugging tightly. "It's fine Chara, I promise. You didn't make my day any worse. I'm just so happy you decided to come out with me in the first place."

"You mean it..?"

"I do." Frisk smiled, and kissed Chara's forehead gently.

Chara released herself from Frisk's grasp, and started to walk again looking at the ground, Frisk following.

"So." Frisk said, after some silence. "Did you have any other plans for today? It's only 6:00."

Chara looked up, and beamed. "I do actually! We have reservations!"

"Is that so? Where? Grillby's?" Frisk said, grinning.

"Actually, ye of little faith, we are going to Vulkin's Steakhouse!" Chara said proudly.

This caught Frisk off guard, and she wondered how Chara would have ever obtained the money, but decided, on Chara's behalf, to not question it.

"Wow. I've heard amazing things about that place." Frisk said, smiling.

Together, the girls walked to their destination, as it was only a mile away from the museum, and neither felt like hailing a cab for a mile long trip.

It was a pleasant day, so the walk wasn't bad. As the sun was just beginning to set, the sky only grew a slight shade of orange, and the air became somewhat cooler. A gentle breeze starting to form. The sights and sounds of the downtown area was mystifying to the girls. Crowds of people walked up and down the sidewalks, people selling things on the streets yelling for customers to stop by, people dressed up in strange outfits for no reason, and even monsters could be seen all around.

Upon arrival to the steakhouse, Frisk couldn't help but notice the not-so-breathtaking building. It was a regular brown building with three stories, with large windows, tinted dark, placed all around. It had a large black sign in cursive that read: Vulkin's Steakhouse. Vallet drivers were placed along the entrance of the building, along with a Knight Knight, in a black tux, rather than a suit of armor.

The girls walked up to the Knight Knight, who stopped them.

"Reservations?" He spoke softly.

"Um.. Chara and Frisk." Chara said, slightly nervous.

The Knight Knight opened a large book on a pedestal next to him, and searched for the girls' names. They were on the "Special Guest" list, and Knight Knight turned around a looked at them. "Ah. I remember you two... follow me." He said

He led the girls to the third floor, on a glass elevator, and took them to a table in the back of the room, next to a large window, giving a full view of the downtown area. The room itself, was not bland as the outside, in fact, it was exactly what you would expect from a high esteemed establishment. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the room, illuminating most of the room, the floors had the same look as the ground in the CORE; futuristic, with lights flowing through them, but the floor was black, with white light coursing through, rather than the blue and white colors found in the CORE. The wallpaper was black as well, with small patterns in gold across, that resembled the Delta Rune. The tables were all located near the windows, and were all tables for two, aside from one, which seated up to six. Music played from speakers on the roof, and gave a more relaxing feel to the already nice area. There was only one other group upstairs at the moment, a family of Vulkins. Presumably the owner's family.

The girls sat down at their designated table, and the Knight Knight bowed and wished them a "Good Night", and walked off.

The two admired the view together, and agreed it was even more beautiful than walking along the street. For awhile they checked their menus, and decided what they wanted, and continued to stare out the window.

"Welcome to my place!" said a voice.

The girls looked over, and saw a Vulkin, holding a small notepad. "Greetings." Chara said.

"You own this place?" Frisk asked.

"Sure do. And I make sure to take every one of my special guests orders myself! And don't worry, I already know you both. You two SAVED us all! When Chara called and placed reservations for you two, I was _delighted_ to hear!" The Vulkin said proudly.

Chara looked at the Vulkin. He had a scar right on his chest. Her eyes grew wide as she realized. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" Her breathing became heavy.

Frisk looked at the Vulkin to see what Chara's problem was and realized the same thing. This was the monster Chara attacked in the Underground, thinking it was Sans.

"Calm down, Chara." Vulkin said. "It's in the past. Whenever I went to Alphys to get patched up because of my wound, she told me all about what happened. Sure, I was a little scared at first, but after awhile, I learned that you and Frisk were the ones who SAVED us all, and I instantly forgave you. We Vulkins are very warm hearted, so don't worry about it."

Chara sniffled, and wiped her tears away. "Thank you."

"Anyways, what would you two like to eat?" The monster continued.

"A 12 ounce Sirloin for me, medium rare with a loaded potato." Chara said.

"I'll take the 12 ounce Ribeye, medium rare as well with a side salad." Frisk said.

"Alrighty! Anything to drink?" Vulkin said, before either girl could answer, he spoke again. "Oh wait! I'll surprise you. I'll be right back with you meal, and drink!" He ran off excitedly.

The girls sat for some time, talking about any random thing, waiting for their meals. They were having a good time, listening to the calm music, telling stories, and staring at each other. After around twenty minutes, Vulkin came back around with their meals. He smiled as he placed their plates next to them, admiring his own work.

"Enjoy you two!" He said. "And, to make this even better, I brought out my finest wine, properly named: " _Monstre_ _Gratuit_."

"Oh! Well, I don't know if I can afford steaks _and_ wine!" Chara said.

"Your entire meal is free of charge, you two! Think of this as a thank you, for everything."

Neither girl knew how to react. "W-wow.. Thank you so much Vulkin!" Frisk spoke up.

He smiled. "You girls enjoy. See ya!" He bounced off happily.

The two sat and ate their meal. The taste of the steaks was incredible, and they enjoyed every last, succulent bite. The steaks were cooked to perfection, slightly crispy on the edges, with a pink-ish middle. The steaks were not tough or hard to chew, and exploded with flavor.

The wine, having a particularly "crisp" feeling, as Frisk said, leaving small tingles across their tongues as they drank. A particularly sweet wine, tasting of a mix of berries, yet the alcohol balanced the sweet drink perfectly, adding the needed bitter taste to bring harmony with the sweetness.

After their meal, the girls thanked Vulkin, left the steakhouse, and called a cab to their home. Frisk was slightly buzzed from the wine, but not drunk. Chara, however, was a heavy drinker surprisingly, and was only slightly affected by the alcohol. Her rosy cheeks were extra rosy, however, as a small sign of change.

When they got home, they noticed all the lights were off. Sans was snoring on the couch, and was most likely there all day, whereas Papyrus was asleep in his room upstairs. It was 10:00, the time the skele-bros normally slept. (Even though Sans slept all day anyways.)

The girls snuck quietly up the stairs, taking careful steps on the wooden floor, but not as careful when they reached the second floor, which had carpeting. Going into their room, and turning on the lampshade, shutting the door behind them.

Chara began to change out of her clothes, making Frisk blush slightly, but she has seen Chara undress before, so this wasn't her first experience.

"So Frisk.." Chara began.

"What is it?" Frisk said, not looking directly at her lover.

"Remember that... _reward_ I was talking about earlier today?" Chara said with an evil smirk.

"Hmm.. nope. I don't know what you're referring to." Frisk lied with a straight face.

Chara walked over slowly to Frisk, only in her underwear, and put her finger to Frisk's mouth, dragging it slowly down. "Are you sure?"

Frisk found herself blushing hard. Chara had never acted this way before... at least.. not so sudden. Was the alcohol affecting her more than she let on? Although, Frisk didn't mind this sudden change of behavior. In fact, she found it very... hot. The skele-bros were asleep anyways...

Chara took Frisk's hand and led her to the bed, turning her over, and pushing her down, then laying on top of her, starting a kiss.

It didn't take long for Frisk to start kissing back, and wanting more herself.

Chara pulled away, smiling. "I take it you remember now?"

Frisk smiled. "Oh, I think it's coming back to me. Maybe a few more... _reminders_?" She said sweetly.

Chara placed her mouth back on Frisk's, letting the kissing grow more passionate and intense, before easily slipping her tongue in Frisk's mouth. She loved the taste of her lover, and could never get enough. Everytime she and her darling Frisk would be this close, she never wanted it to stop, and would do anything to make the feeling last forever. However, this wasn't the only thing she was planning tonight. She released herself from Frisk, and began to move down to her neck.

Frisk knew where this was headed, and griped Chara slightly, preparing herself for her favorite neck kisses.

Chara was already an expert at pleasing Frisk with neck kisses, and immediately worked her was to Frisk's pleasure spot, near the crook of her neck. She kissed and bit around the area, teasing Frisk, before finally working on it. She kissed, gently, but bit her harder, sending tingles all throughout Frisk's body. Chara felt Frisk scratch her back a little, and heard Frisk's moans of pleasure. This caused her to want more. She began to take Frisk's clothes off, with her lover offering no resistance.

Frisk could feel Chara taking her clothes off, and it turned her on. She rarely had this level of intimacy with Chara, as they never had the privacy, but tonight, she was ready. She wanted Chara more than anything, and she would let Chara do whatever she wanted. Her body belonged to Chara. Frisk couldn't tell if it was the wine make her feel this way, but she didn't care, she only cared about one thing at the moment: Chara.

Throwing Frisk's clothes to the side, leaving only her panties, Chara began to kiss lower, reaching Frisk's breast. She knew Frisk was sensitive here, and kissed and sucked gently. She moved her mouth over Frisk's right breast, and began to lick her nipple, making Frisk moan slowly, enjoying herself. She began to experiment, and gently bit Frisk's nipple, causing Frisk to gasp and let out a sharp moan in pleasure.

"That... kinda hurt... but I liked it.." Frisk said, breathing harder.

Chara took that as a "go ahead" to keep working on Frisk's breasts.

She took her time, making sure Frisk got all the pleasure she could get. She kissed softly, and sucked gently, taking small, yet forceful bites, becoming slightly more aggressive as Frisk moaned louder. She scratched Chara's back harder, not sure as to what else to do.

"M-more.." Frisk said, involuntarily, the pleasure now taking over.

Chara moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses towards Frisk's crotch. Her pink lace panties was the only barrier in Chara's way to Frisk's full beauty, and she'd be dammed if she let another barrier stand in her way. Chara slid Frisk's underwear off of her, using her mouth to make it sexier, and threw them across the room as well.

Frisk blushed harder, as she felt Chara's hungry stare on her. "St-stop staring... do something..." Frisk said.

"You are gorgeous, Frisk." Chara said, admiring the full figure of her lover.

Frisk gave a small smile, and spread her legs slightly wider, as a sign of allowance.

Chara took her opportunity and began slowly. She placed her hand on Frisk's entrance, and began to rub her, back and forth. She could feel that Frisk was already wet, and ready for more, but she rubbed her more, enjoying Frisk's every moan. She began to feel her other hand slowly move towards her own underwear, as she rubbed herself.

She began to take it a step further, and stuck her middle finger inside of Frisk, making her yelp loudly.

"Yes.." Frisk moaned, as Chara slid her finger in and out. "More."

Chara slid another finger inside, and began to rub the inside of Frisk using a "come here" motion.

Frisk was writhing in her bed, arching her back slightly, and biting her hand, as she had nothing else. She couldn't function with this level of pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. She was panting and begging Chara for more, moaning loudly, and she didn't care who would hear her.

"Chara.. I think.." Frisk said, but couldn't continue.

Chara decided to take it another step, and slip her fingers out of Frisk, licking her fingers clean. The taste of Frisk was indescribable.

She wanted more of it.

Without hesitation, she moved her mouth to Frisk's vagina, and began to lick her up and down, using her whole tongue at first. Frisk basically screamed with pleasure at the new feeling.

Using just the tip of tongue, Chara gained more precision and licked Frisk in specific spots, taking more time on spots where Frisk moaned louder, even trying to suck softly, but she never bit her, as it could hurt, and she only wanted Frisk to feel pleasure. She could taste Frisk, and her desire grew more and more, as she rubbed herself more, even sticking her fingers inside herself, causing her to moan and even let out hot breaths onto Frisk.

"Chara... I'm nearing..." Frisk panted.

Chara stuck her tongue inside of Frisk, and began to move it around. She loved this as much as kissing Frisk.  
Frisk was panting and moaning louder than before, and she couldn't believe what she was feeling. Suddenly, as Chara continued to lick and stick her fingers inside her, Frisk felt a wave of pleasure crash over her, as she felt an orgasm. She twitched, and arched her back hard, calling out Chara's name loudly. She could feel herself tighten around Chara's fingers.

Chara could tell Frisk had finally came, and released herself from her lover, and stopped. She licked her fingers clean once more, getting her last taste for the evening.

Frisk was still breathing heavily on the bed, and was half glad Chara stopped. She couldn't take anymore, but at the same time, never wanted it to stop.

Chara crawled next to Frisk in their bed, and let out a sigh, as she was tired, yet still aroused.

"Chara.." Frisk said.

"Yes?"

"I love you... so much..." Frisk said.

"I love you too, Frisk. I hope you enjoyed your reward." Chara said, grinning.

"I loved it... so much." Frisk breathed out.

After a short while of laying together in exhaustion, they eventually found the strength to get re-dressed in sleeping garments, and laid back down together.

The girls had an amazing day together, and a truly exciting conclusion to their day for them both. They fell asleep quickly together.

_ One Week, Five Days before the party... _

* * *

Heeeeyyyyy guys! Yup. Long time to wait for this chapter I know, I know, I KNOW. Sorry! My laptop charger stopped working completely, and I had no way to write! but hey! It's all good now, and I'm so excited to write more! I've recently gotten a new computer to write on, so it's all good! But, again... I am SO SO SO SORRY for the MONTH long wait... No excuses... BUT!

I had a lot of fun writing this... siiiin.

But I do need feedback. Was it good? I've never wrote this kind of material before, and I had fun, yes, but I have no clue if I rushed it, or if its good, or if it makes sense! You guys need to tell me so when I decide to write another one, it can be better!

Anywho, I reaaaaalllly hope you all enjoyed! This was a huuuuge request by ALL YOU SINNERS, and I'm glad to deliver!

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!


End file.
